1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turret deck for materials transport vehicles supporting a handling device and, more particularly, to a conveyor used as a transporting means and further relates to a telescopic type conveyor belt supportably mounted on such turret deck.
2. Description of Background Information
Transportation of materials of the cement mortar type is made on special purpose vehicles, the so-called truck mixers which, most of the time, include mortar conveyor means that convey the mortar directly to site.
Typically, mortar transportation is made by means of a belt conveyor of the endless belt type. This conveyor generally comprises several hinged sections whereby, among others, setting thereof into the transport position shall be performed while remaining within the carrying vehicle template. However, these conveyors extend over the at rear of the transport vehicle and offset from the longitudinal axis. Such arrangement is likely, in the course of time, to cause the chassis of the vehicle to endure twisting strain.
Furthermore, the length of such conveyor requires that handling, telescopic development or transport setting be made most cautiously in order to avoid striking of any of the power lines present around the site.